The Program Project Risk-Based Breast Cancer Screening in Community Settings is a large undertaking involving three research projects, three cores, seven participating breast imaging registries, an advisory board, several governance committees, and various institutional and community partners. The program's success will require extensive coordination and communication among the various components. Core A, the Administrative Core, will be the operational backbone of this program, assisting all projects in achieving their objectives and collaborating with the other cores to ensure that the program functions efficiently and productively. This will include supporting logistic and financial requirements, developing effective communication strategies for collecting data and disseminating research findings, and creating mechanisms to encourage and facilitate data sharing with non-program investigators. The Administrative Core will also conduct an annual evaluation of the Program Project that assesses the performance and effectiveness of each research project and core, as well as examining the extent of collaboration, quality of communication, and scientific productivity across the entire program. The design of this core is based on our 16 years of experience working with the Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium (BCSC) and its associated ancillary studies. Its specific aims are to provide centralized support for the program, particularly in logistic and financial requirements; assist project and core leaders in communication, especially disseminating research findings internally and externally; facilitating collaboration with non-program investigators by maintaining and refining mechanisms to support sharing program data; and evaluating and improving program performance through annual evaluations.